lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark Topaz
"What?! I can totally kick Sia's a** all the way to New Mexico!"-''Spark's first line in the 2nd RP Spark is another Arua Energy Gardian in Life of Heroes RP and Life of Heroes RP 2. She is the leader, and the bossyist member, of the Night Trio working for NightDusk. She is the one who hates Sia the most out of all the Night Trio members. In Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above, her appearence changes and is now working for Black Doom, mainly just to get rid of Sia, and has been partnered up with Bowser. Appearence Differences In the first RP, Spark had blone hair that went down to her elbows. She also wore a blue tank top with a grey skirt that went down to the bottom of her knees and had black high heals. In the 2nd RP, she is now a red head and has a scar on her right eye. And she is now wearing a black T-shirt with a red jacket over it and black jeans. Also. she is wearing black boots that are covered by the jeans so the bottom part of the boots are showing. Other RPs Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, Spark is now a G.U.N. agent who was first assighned to find all the Aura Energy Guardians, but her assighnment was changed to just Crash Man. But Spark was quickly after allied with Crash Man,Sia, Espio, Luna, and Smerk to find out what was wrong with the Buzz Cola. After Pinky was taken by a U.F.O., Spark asked the voice that came from the U.F.O. who they were, and was suprized like the others when she found out it was Bean. Later after Sia chased the U.F.O. when it captured CM, Spark went back to G.U.N. with Espio and Luna to find help for the dramatized Pinky. After Shadow saved Sia, Spark and Juliet were called to come to them with a helacopter and a squat team for CM. Spark is currently with Shadow, Laura, Sia, and Crash Man at G.U.N. Real Life of Heroes Spark appears in the Real Life of Heroes Side RP as a member of the Student Council. She shows disrespect to the Public Morals Committee, often calling them the "Public Morons Committee", due to previously getting whipped in the face by a chain whip. Trivia *Her real name is Starlla Topaz. *Despite Spark's bossyness, this is not the reason why she became leader of the Night Trio. It was because she was the fastest flyer of the group and, untill prover otherwise, the fasthest flyer of all the current Aura Energy Guardians. **Spark is also the only female in the Night Trio. *Since her debute, Spark has strangly grew less of a vital part of the RPs. In the first RP, She was one of the major parts, second RP (part 1), her roll was less important, part 2 of the second RP, Spark only a ppeared in 1 to 3 times, and in the third RP, Spark has yet to appeare. *In the second RP, Spark has dramaticly changer her appearance, while Sal Garnet and Shade Amethyst, the other two members of the Night Trio, have barely changed in appearance. *In ''Real Life of Heroes, Spark wears dog tags as a call back to her role as a G.U.N. agent in Seven Years Later. Gallery Spark 2017.PNG|Spark's current anime face Spark (blond).PNG|Spark in the first RP Spark.png|Spark in the second RP (both parts) Spark (7YL).PNG|Spark in Life of Heroes RP: Seven Years Later Spark Real Life.PNG|Spark in Real Life of Heroes Spark Real Life Uniform.PNG|Spark's school uniform in RLoH Spark Student Council.PNG|Spark in Real Life of Heroes, dressed in ther Student Council uniform Category:Villains Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:S Category:Aura Energy Guardians Category:OCs Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:SierraSia Category:Koopa Troop Category:Rabbids Category:Black Arms Category:Humans Category:Cortex's Baddies